Mending the Scars: A Story of Power and Betrayal
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: The sequal to Scars. When Kazumi Kuwabara is sent off to learn to control her power a chain of events lead her in the wrong direction. What will happen when the future is revealed and shadows from the past come back to haunt her family.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Grandmother's Likeness

Starlite: This fic takes place the day after Satochi's return. I don't own anything, just they characters that you don't see in the anime/manga and the plot. Hope you've been waiting on this! REVIEW!!

Due to the fact that she hadn't seen her mother in years and found out that her father was actually her foster father, Kazumi had a hard time getting to sleep. But still, that didn't change the fact that she had school the next day. She would still have to wake up and sit through hours of boring classes. She desperately wanted to sleep in but something, rather someone, wasn't about to let that happen...

"KAZUMI!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Satochi yelled. She had ditched the leather and black hair and went back to her normal green hair and less gangster-y attire. Her attitude hadn't changed much but being in jail doesn't help a person's personality much.

"But Mom...it's only 5'o'clock! School doesn't start for another two and a half hours!" Kazumi yelled sleepily.

"I don't care! You're not going to be late for school again!"

"Mom..." she mumbled as she slowly moved out of bed.

When Kazumi got to the breakfast table she saw that Kyoko was there along with her parents. Kyoko looked at her and smiled. "Satochi, I had a prophesy last night. I was out reading the old scrolls and some of the wall scriptures in Mother's old chambers. The Great Queen will live again to fight the great battle! I have no idea what the great battle is, but i do know that it has something to do with one of Trisha's old scrolls that were burned with her body when she passed away. Kazumi might get to meet Mother!" Kyoko yelled excitedly.

"Don't fill her head with such irrational ideas. Mother is dead. I do not want to disturb her body nor will anyone else. I was there when she died. I watched it happen! I felt it as her heart stopped beating! You cannot tell me that Mother will come back!" Satochi had tears in her eyes.

"Ah, but the same scrolls that foretold her death, have foretold her coming back to life! Remember how horrified trisha was when she read that scroll. She burned it immediatly, but now we have something to look forward to! Mother ill be back!" she said as she hugged Satochi.

"I think you are mistaken. If you would stop and think about it for a second it might make sense. Mother is dead. Kazumi is her living heir. Kazumi looks exactly like Mother besides the high cheek bones that she got from her father.

Kazumi is also a gold Urufu, like mother. Kyoko, that prophesy just said "The Great Queen". I did not say Mother's name. It was talking about Kazumi." Satochi continued to pick at her miso.

"But how does that explain the other part. The prophesy was "The Great Queen will live again to fight the great battle." Its said live again. Unless you lose Kazumi, it had to be talking about mother. Satochi, I know it's hard for you to believe, but it's true. The Great Queen will live again. She will be able to meet everyone! You can't live in the past." Kyoko smiled.

Kuwabara just looked around kind of lost. Satochi was crying. He reached over and held her close to him. Kyoko looked at Kazumi again. "You are truely your grandmother's image in every way. I just hope that you will have as good of a reputation as her. And by sitting and listening to a conversation that is between your parents and your aunt while the bus is sitting outside waiting on you, don't count on it. Our mother was a well mannered, well groomed genius. None of her children took after her. How could we expect you to be any different? Let me drive you to school."

In the middle of a boring Science lecture, Kazumi got a vision. She usually didn't get them when she was awake, but now she did. In it, she was in a hospital.Her mother and father seemed shocked and there was a few people there that she didn't know. Then a doctor came up to her and said "It's time, Miss Kuwabara."

"Kuwabara! Wake up! This isn't time to daydream! Your going to fail tommorow's test!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Akashi..." Kazumi replied to the same teacher who had tried to fail her father.

When she got home, Kazumi went and told her mother about the vision thing, but her momma didn't think it was anything to be concerned about. After that she went to talk to her father, who was asleep on the couch.

"God, doesn't anyone work around here? Then again....Mom and Dad were together for the first time in years last night...They probably tried to make me a new brother or sister...I don't even want to think about that......."

"Maybe we were. You'll understand these things when you fall in love." Kuwabara woke up just for a minute.

"Go back to sleep, Dad."

"No problem." he said. But when he lied back down he immediatly went into a dream sequence. He was in the middle of a park. He saw a red haired woman who was leading a little child. The child had long green hair and bright maroon eyes. The woman was pointing out a butterfly to the little girl.

"Look, Satochi!" the young mother said, "Look how beautiful! The human world is filled with such beautiful creatures!"

"Mommy! A kitty! I love kitties!" the child smiled. The woman scooped the girl up in her arms and hugged her.

"That's ironic, you cute little wolf!" the woman exclaimed. They seemed to be having lots of fun, but that was clearly Satochi's mother and Satochi couldn't have been more than 3 years old. This must have been before her mother died. Thinking about it, Kazuma wasn't sure how the woman died. Satochi had never told him.

Just then, he saw blood fly and the young woman jerked to face a man with a gun. Her long red hair became longer and became as red as the blood that was flowing down her shirt. Her eyes became gold and she created a shield around Satochi.

"Damn you! Kaen Kasai!" She shot a wave of fire at the man who had shot her. "Boutou bakufuu sonji!"

The man was dead after the huge blast, but Satochi's mother's wound was fatal. She laid down in the grass behind a bush beside Satochi.

"Satochi..." she gasped. "Don't let them forget me...And don't let them forget you either! You are the heir to the throne! Don't let them take that away from you because your father was exiled...I love Kyoko, but she isn't the heir...They exalt her because she is different from you and your brother. Don't let them steal YOUR crown! You are the rightful heir to the Great Queen!"

"Mommy! Let me go get Daddy!" Satochi sobbed.

"NO! You can't leave me! I will NOT die alone!" the woman yelled as she grabbed Satochi and held her close to her body. Satochi could feel the warm blood against her back.

"Satochi...."

"Yes Mother?"

"Don't forget...what I told you...." And with that the woman died.

Hours seemed to pass as Satochi was left in the park with her mother's body. Kuwabara was now beginning to understand why Satochi was so upset. Finally he saw a man and a boy. The man had black hair slicked back into a long ponytail. The boy had a spiky gold mane with silver streaks through it. He looked like his mother. The man looked frantic and the boy looked half asleep.

"Satochi! Satochi, where are you?! Kaiya! Kaiya, can you hear me?!"

"Daddy!" Satochi yelled prying herself from her mother's dead grip.

"Oh Satochi! Please tell me that your mother is with you...and alive." he gasped, slightly out of breath. "The news said they think that the next Gold Urufu was born a few hours ago but it might be a Fool's Gold Urufu like Keitaro. But if it is not a Fool's Gold Urufu....Then...."

Satochi just looked at the ground. "Daddy, I couldn't do anything...." she began to cry so hard that her body was shaking. Soon her father and brother began to cry also. "Where is she?" her father asked.

Satochi ponted behind the bush and her father flew over to the side of his wife. He picked her up and held her close.

"Daddy, we need to tell Kyoko." her brother, Keitaro, sobbed.

"Not right now. She'll find out on her own." the tall man mumbled.

"Daddy, we can't exclude her. I know you were upset about her but there's nothing you can do. Mother loved her and wanted you to do the same." Keitaro growled at his father.

"I guess you're right. Now we must get her body prepared for burial and must notify the hospital with the gold child of her death. It would only be fitting that we tell them." their father whispered as he carried his fallen wife through the darkness of the park.

Kuwabara woke up and he was drentched with sweat. He ran upto Satochi and asked her about it. She couldn't speak. She just shook her head and said, "How do you know that, Kazuma-kun? The only person who knows that entire story is me and I never told anyone." she started to cry, again. "I didn't ever want to hear about that again."

"I'm sorry, Satochi." he reached over and touched her on the arm. She looked at him with her big maroon eyes. He had been won over by her many years ago, but now he could still see that he loved her more than ever.

"Satochi, I still and always will love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, Kazuma-kun."

"Satochi, will you marry me?"

"No."

Starlite: YAY! New chapter! Whoo hoo! Please review! I really like this fic and need reviews to fuel my inspiration. And you over there! Why didn't you marry Kuwa-kun???

Satochi: You'll find out in the next chapter, stupid!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
